Computing systems face increasing cybersecurity threats. Some systems for counteracting cyberattacks require humans to quickly detect, confirm, and respond to cyberattacks. However, systems that rely on human intervention may be ill-equipped to defend against automated cyberattacks. Therefore, systems are needed for responding to cyberattacks without human involvement.